Benji Dunn
|residence = United States |education = University of Oxford |alias = Solomon Lane (disguise) Wolf Blitzer (disguise) |affiliation = Impossible Mission Force |profession = Intelligence operative Computer specialist |rank = Agent |expertise = Hacking skills Marksmanship |actor = Simon Pegg Face Mask: Sean Harris Wolf Blitzer |firstseen = Mission: Impossible III |lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout }} Benjamin "Benji" Dunn (born August 29, 1973) is a main protagonist in the Mission: Impossible film series who debuts in Mission: Impossible III as a supporting protagonist before returning in Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation and Mission: Impossible – Fallout as a major protagonist. He is a technician turned field agent of the Impossible Mission Force and one of Ethan Hunt's mains teammates. Biography Helping Ethan for the first time As a technician, Benji helps Ethan Hunt during the events of his wife, Julia Meade-Hunt's kidnapping. Ethan eventually rescues Julia with the aid of Benji. Disavowed Five years later, Benji is promoted to a field agent and helpes break Ethan out of a Russian prison. He helps Ethan on his next two missions to infiltrate the Kremlin and then to retrieve nuclear launch codes from Kurt Hendricks. During the attempt to bring a broadcasting station back online, he realises that William Brandt is taking too long and goes after him, leaving Jane Carter to finish the job as she is too injured to go after Brandt. Benji arrives in time to kill Marius Wistrom as he fight Brandt, allowing Brandt to restore power to the station and Ethan to disable the nuclear missile. Benji later happily acceptes another mission from Ethan. Confronting The Syndicate After the IMF is shut down by CIA Director Alan Hunley, Benji finds himself stuck behind a desk once more, attending weekly polygraphs to ensure that he is not secretly helping Ethan evade the CIA. After winning tickets to a performance of Turandot in Vienna, Benji makes his way there only to realise that the tickets are a plot by Ethan to enlist his help in his search for Solomon Lane, the elusive leader of the Syndicate. After helping Ethan in Vienna, Benji insistes on staying, despite Ethan asks him to leave for the sake of his safety, and the pair follows undercover MI6 agent Ilsa Faust to Casablanca, Morocco. This act addes Benji to Hunley's hit list and he becomes wanted by the CIA. After the heist on the power plant, Benji is rendered unconscious by Ilsa so that she could steal the disc that Lane is after (fortunately, Benji had made a second copy of this information). Ethan and Benji chases after Ilsa, resulting in their car crashing and flipping repeatedly. After the crash, they joines forces with Brandt and Luther Stickell, who had been chasing them down in an attempt to find them before the CIA did. The four of them trackes down Ilsa to London, cornering her in a train station where they found out that her copy of the disc had been wiped, resulting in Lane to take drastic measures. Lane then kidnappes Benji and holds him for ransom. His demands: the disc for Benji's life. Lane strappes a bomb to Benji's chest and places him in a busy restaurant on the Thames, the explosives on both a timer and pressure trigger to force Ethan's hand. Fortunately, Ethan manages to barter with Lane for Benji's life and Lane releases Benji. Benji then helps Ethan and the others capture Lane. Confronting The Apostles To be added. Characteristics Personality Benji is a highly intelligent agent and has a sense of humor. Abilities To be added. Gallery Browse more Movieline galleries here.jpeg MI GP SS10.jpg MI GP SS04.jpg MI GP SS05.jpg Picture-Three.jpg 75170d42025f5bf13ca465f26b3ee6e9.jpg Mission-impossible-ghost-protocol-latest-photos.jpeg ;-3.jpeg O-simon-pegg-talks-about-mission-impossible-ghost-protocol.jpg Promotional-Pics-benji-dunn-31017999-1600-1067.jpg f83cdecf14330d665b1c3236a92cdf34.jpg tumblr_static_filename_640_v2.jpg MI53.jpg giphy (1).gif screen_shot_2015-03-22_at_12-18-12_pm-0-0.png Fallout 4.jpg Fallout 1.jpg 2cc0319e-4ed9-4e84-80e7-18cae33eb752.jpg Behind the Scenes Benji Dunn is portrayed by British actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer, singer and director Simon Pegg in Mission: Impossible III, Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation and Mission: Impossible – Fallout. Appearances * Mission: Impossible III * Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation * Mission: Impossible – Fallout Category:Characters Category:Males Benji Dunn Category:Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol Characters Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:Mission: Impossible – Fallout characters Category:IMF agents Category:British